(a) Field of the Invention
This invention relates to novel heterocyclic substituted-phenyl-aliphatic-lower-alkylisoxazoles and furanes and to compositions and methods for the use thereof as an antiviral agents.
(b) Information Disclosure Statement
Diana and Carabateas U.S. Pat. No. 4,268,678, issued May 19, 1981, discloses antivirally active compounds having the formula: ##STR2## wherein Ar is phenyl substituted by one or two substituents selected from the group consisting of halogen, lower alkoxy, nitro and hydroxy; Y is (CH.sub.2).sub.n or O(CH.sub.2).sub.n where n is an integer from 1 to 8; and R is lower-alkyl.
Sterling Drug Inc. European Patent Application Publ. No. 137,242, published April 17, 1985, discloses antivirally active compounds having the formula ##STR3## wherein: R, R.sub.1, R.sub.2, R.sub.3 and R.sub.4 are each hydrogen or alkyl of 1 to 3 carbon atoms optionally substituted by hydroxy, lower-alkanoyloxy, lower-alkoxy, chloro, or N.dbd.Z, wherein N.dbd.is amino, lower-alkanoylamino, lower-alkylamino, di-lower-alkylamino, 1-pyrrolidinyl, l-piperidinyl or 4-morpholinyl; with the proviso that R is other than hydrogen;
R.sub.5 is hydrogen, lower-alkyl, halogen, nitro, lower-alkoxy, lower-alkylthio or trifluoromethyl; PA0 R.sub.6 is alkyl of 1 to 3 carbon atoms; PA0 X is 0 or a single bond; and PA0 n is an integer from 3 to 9; PA0 X is O, S or SO; PA0 n is an integer from 3 to 9; PA0 R.sub.1 and R.sub.2 are selected from the group consisting of hydrogen, lower-alkyl, lower-alkenyl, halogen, nitro, lower-alkoxy, lower-alkylthio, difluoromethyl, trifluoromethyl, amino, lower-alkanoylamino, di-lower-alkylamino, hydroxy, lower-alkenoyl, lower-alkanoyl, hydroxymethyl and carboxy; PA0 R, R.sub.3, R.sub.4, R.sub.5, R.sub.6 and R.sub.7 are hydrogen or alkyl of 1 to 3 carbon atoms optionally substituted by a member of the group consisting of hydroxy, lower-alkanoyloxy, lower-alkoxy, halo or N.dbd.Z', wherein N.dbd.Z' is amino, lower-alkanoylamino, lower-alkylamino, di-lower-alkylamino, 1-pyrrolidyl, 1-piperidinyl or 4-morpholinyl; with the proviso that R is other than hydrogen; and PA0 R.sub.9 is alkyl of 1 to 3 carbon atoms; PA0 R.sub.4 ', R.sub.5 ' and R.sub.6 ' are each hydrogen, or alkyl or hydroxyalkyl of 1 to 3 carbon atoms; PA0 Hal is chlorine, bromine or iodine; PA0 m is an integer from 2 to 8; and the oxazoline ring is in the meta or para position with respect to the phenoxy linkage. PA0 m is 0 or 1; PA0 R.sub.1 ' and R.sub.2 ' are selected from the group consisting of hydrogen, lower-alkyl, halogen, nitro, lower-alkoxy, lower-alkoxycarbonyl and trifluoromethyl; PA0 R', R.sub.4 ', R.sub.5 ', R.sub.6 ' and R.sub.7 ' are hydrogen or alkyl of 1-5 carbon atoms; R' being other than hydrogen; and PA0 Hal is chlorine or bromine.
and to pharmaceutically acceptable acid-addition salts thereof.